


A sketch to change things

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Quidditch, Secret Crush, Sketches, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: It all started on night at the burrow, and soon Charlie found himself fascinated with his best friend's talent for drawing, but a sketchbook is more than just drawings - it is a gateway to the heart.* 1st person perspectiveHer eyebrow rose, “what’s so special about the recent drawings anyway? I don’t mean that in a mean way – but what is the significance?” I blushed slightly, feeling heat rise to my cheeks in the cold room. “most of the recent ones, are of him, and various pictures I found of us when I was clearing out my room, plus a few… shall we say, scenarios,” her eyebrow rose further.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	A sketch to change things

Despite being a Slytherin, I had always found the older Weasley family members easy to get along with, which probably explained why for what felt like the hundredth time over the spring holidays, I was sat at the Burrow wearing my pjs on the sofa watching more red-hair children than I could ever want to have. “don’t look so miserable,” Charlie teased sitting down next to me, “Bill comes home today,” I placed the mug I had hovering by my mouth down onto the table, “I'm not miserable!” I defended as my little brother walked back into the room and settled himself down with the twins.

“Terence,” I called over to him, he looked up smirking, before turning back to his friends, “he better not be plotting something,” I muttered darkly under my breath as Ginny approached me holding out a magazine, “I don’t get what it means by ‘wifey material’” she quoted handing it to me and highlight the line on the page, Charlie propped his head onto my shoulder to read it, before chuckling quietly. 

“I’ll explain it,” Ginny sat next to Charlie, staring up at him curiously as he began to explain what ‘wifey material’ was, I sat silently listening to his explanation while cringing, for the first time since the night before – when babysitting had officially started, the house had finally fallen into calm, and I sighed content for a moment, leaning back on the sofa, and tucking my knees up to me.

Just as the door opened with a clang, and in walked Bill, “always one for an entrance,” Charlie muttered under his breath as Ginny ran up to her oldest brother, hugging him tightly, the various siblings also crowded around Bill, hugging him and talking to him quickly, Terence included. Me and Charlie remained on the sofa waiting for them to sit back down, while I flicked through my sketchpad, Charlie picked back up his book. 

“my two favourites,” Bill teased walking over to us, just as a resounding groan echoed from behind him, he smiled hugging Charlie quickly, before turning to me, “when are you gonna hurry up and marry him?” he asked teasingly as I stood up to hug him. rolling my eyes, I re-took my seat, this time squashed into Charlie as Bill squeezed himself onto the end of the sofa, “seriously? Come on you gotta give me a date so I know when to be back for,” I groaned, elbowing him lightly in his side, “I'm not getting married just yet, thank you,” I replied adjusting my grip on my pencil, elbowing Charlie in the ribs unintentionally hard.

He groaned from next to me, “sorry,” I muttered patting his shoulder before turning back to my book, “unbelievable,” Bill muttered dumping his bag at his feet, as Ginny settled into his lap, “when are the two of you finally -?” he was cut off by a sharp glare from Charlie, deciding to ignore the pair of them, Ginny climbed into my lap, “that’s really good,” she commented looking down at my sketch of a flower in the vase opposite me. 

“can I look through?” she asked, I nodded handing her the sketchbook, allowing her to sit on my lap and flick through it, “you took drawing back up?” Bill commented, “had to do something,” I replied quietly, my eyes flicking over to where Terence was sat with the Weasley twins who had somehow created a popping candy that quite literally popped and exploded. Everywhere. “I'm not tidying that up,” I muttered under my breath, 

“this drawing is so good,” Ginny murmured running her hand over a drawing of Terence from his latest quidditch match which I had yet to colour in, “woah,” Charlie murmured staring down at it, just as Ginny flicked the page and I suddenly remembered what was on the next page, but the page had already turned. 

My latest drawing of Charlie which I had only recently finished, was splashed across a couple of pages, “when did you?” Charlie asked in shock as I looked up to the ceiling and swore silently, “it’s really accurate too, you must have stared at him for ages,” Bill teased nudging me, I attempted to flip him off, hoping Ginny would turn the page. Which of course, she didn’t, she stared at the drawings transfixed, “can you draw me?” she asked suddenly, grateful to flick to a different page, I showed her a drawing of her that I had done a few weeks ago, 

“no, can I have one to keep?” I nodded preparing to rip the page out, “no, an actual drawing, on a piece of paper I can frame,” she explained. Charlie smirked handing me a piece of paper from the coffee table, I took the paper from him without meeting his eye, and turned to begin sketching Ginny again, when I had finished the drawing and handed it to her, she hugged me tightly, before bounding over to show her brothers.

“when did you get the time to draw that?” Charlie asked leaning over to me, “a few days ago,” I replied nonchalantly without meeting his eye, his eyebrow rose not believing me, before turning to the fireplace where his parents had appeared. “oh Bill!” Molly squealed running over to him, practically pushing me onto Charlie in her haste to hug Bill, I grumbled a few words as I attempted to remove myself from Charlie’s lap, but his hand remained firm on my thigh, 

I stared at him in confusion as Arthur then reached into hug Bill, “thanks,” I muttered when I could at long last return to my seat. Settling back down, Ginny retook her seat on my lap, still staring at the drawing, “how did you do Charlie’s?” she asked tracing her finger over her drawing, “umm, with pencil,” I replied, fiddling with the pencil in my hand, “it just looks so good,” she mumbled reopening my sketchbook to stare at the drawing.

“that’s incredible,” Molly exclaimed noticing my drawing, and swooping the book out of Ginny’s hands to look at the drawing, “absolutely beautiful,” she mumbled, “you really are talented,” I offered a weak smile, avoiding the teasing look Bill shot me. “you sure picked good friends, Charlie,” Arthur commented, “she’s a Slytherin!” Ron all but yelled from the opposite side of the room, “so am I,” Terence commented looking up from where he had been scribbling something, Ron shrugged going back to what he was doing. 

“she’s my Slytherin,” Charlie stated wrapping an arm over my shoulder, he smiled taking the sketchbook out of his mother’s hands, and ignoring my curious eyes began to flick through it. “she’s a very talented Slytherin,” Terence commented from across the room, I smiled across at him, attempting to take the book back out of Charlie’s hands, but he simply slapped away my hand and continued flicking through. “are you done yet?” I whined wanting my book back, “no,” he replied simply continuing to flick through and no doubt noticing the increasing number of sketches of him at various quidditch games. 

“thank you for agreeing to watch them, y/n,” Molly said turning to me and sweeping me up in a tight hug, “it’s no bother Molly, me and Terence enjoy being here,” Terence looked over at his name, and nodded smiling before turning back to what he was doing. She smiled ruffling my hair fondly, glancing down on the drawing, “honestly Charlie, will you just hurry up and –” like Bill she was cut off by a sharp look from Charlie, and I stared between the pair confused. But everyone ignored my glances, their eyes trained on Charlie.

…

Life back at Hogwarts kicked off with the final of the unfinished quidditch season, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, despite my complaints, I didn’t hate quidditch as a sport, it wasn’t the greatest sport out there, but it wasn’t the worst either. I sat in the stands, sketching, so while everyone around me thought that I was actually paying attention – for once, I was drawing. The match was a long one, and ended with a Gryffindor win, Terence smiled after the match walking up to Charlie and congratulating him. 

I smiled stepping down to meet Charlie, “well done,” I commented, he smiled glancing between me and my sketchbook, “you were drawing again, weren’t you?” I shrugged, clutching the book tighter to me, “unbelievable,” he muttered, he walked towards me, “are you going to show me?” I shrugged, “depends if you are nice to me,” he laughed ruffling my hair fondly, “I'm always nice to you.”

I scoffed, clutching my book tightly, “so what are you going to do tonight?” he asked curiously as we began to make our way into the castle, as he had already collected his bag, “well if I'm going to take a bet, I'm going to listen to the complaints of our house for the next few hours about those damn Gryffindors,” I replied teasingly. He laughed, “you could join our after party,” I stared at him confused before answering slowly, “no I couldn’t, Slytherins can’t enter the Gryffindor common room,” the smirk on my face told me he had different plans. 

“we could have our own after party in the room of requirement,” I laughed shaking my head, “no, your team need you, go and celebrate with them,” I pushed him gently in the direction of his common room, “not even a proper congratulations?” he questioned a pout drawn over his face. I sighed walking up to him, and despite his height, pressing a kiss to a cheek, I wrapped my arms tightly around his middle, “I'm very proud of you, now go and celebrate,” he shook his head smiling, a small blush creeping up on his cheeks.

I smiled, waving to him before I began walking towards my own common room, sketchbook still tightly in hand, with my own cheeks tinged pink. I slipped into the common room, which was surprisingly quiet, my friends were gathered in a corner, and I joined them, exchanging smiles, “so, were you with Charlie?” my best friend of six years – Jasmine – immediately teased, “I was congratulating him on winning, and telling him we’ll beat them next time,” I replied ignoring the various smirks in the group. 

“of course, you were,” she patted my shoulder teasingly before turning back to the plan in hand, how to get revenge on Roberts for scaring us last night when we were in our dorm. “we will get even,” Lucy declared stuffing the piece of parchment in her pocket as Roberts appeared behind her, “hiding something Meyers?” he teased, the rest of us slowly walked away, leaving the two of them, “maybe they’ll finally get on with it,” Jasmine muttered as we seated ourselves closer to the dorms. 

I reopened my sketchbook, and flicked to a blank page, adjusting my grip on my pencil I began to draw, hours passed as I continued to sketch, until my concentration was thrown off. I automatically recognised Draco Malfoy who was stood in front of me – mainly because of my brother’s never-ending stream of complaints about him, “yes?” I asked without looking up, “someone is outside the common room, and they want to talk to you. now.” 

He informed me, “thanks for telling me,” I muttered sighing as I got to my feet, “who do you think it is?” Jasmine asked, I shrugged, “I'm about to find out,” I replied watching her stretch out on the space of the sofa I had just been in. still gripping my book tightly, I walked through the tunnel and outside of the common room where a red-haired man was waiting for me. “hey Charlie,” his eyes looked up from the floor to mine and he offered a small smile, “did you need something?” I asked, he had clearly showered and changed since we had last seen each other, but his hair was still wet at the ends.

“I wanted to talk to you,” he explained walking over to one of the window sills which looked directly into the lake outside, “well I'm here,” he smiled gesturing for me to sit opposite him, which I did. “I umm, I wanted to ask you if you meant to kiss my cheek when you were congratulating me,” I stifled a laugh, “that’s what you wanted to talk about?” he shrugged, embarrassment creeping onto his face, and I immediately felt bad. 

I gently reached out for his hand, “of course I did,” he looked up to me for a moment, surprise evident in his eyes, “I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t mean to,” sighing, I stretched out my hand with my sketchbook in it, “I want you to look through this, and come and find me tomorrow once you’ve looked through it,” I told him, watching as he took my sketchbook in his hands, turning it over several times to make sure it was the real thing.

“you want me to look at it?” he asked in shock, “you’ve already seen most of it, but there are some new drawings I want you to look at,” he nodded slowly, “now go and celebrate, if I have to tell you one more time Charlie Weasley I will owl your mother!” the threat worked, and he stood up, pulling me into his chest, “I’ll get back to you,” I nodded smiling, before gesturing for him to go and celebrate, he held his hands up in the air, starting to walk back to his common room. 

I laughed waiting for him to disappear around the corner before I would return to my own common room, re-entering our common room, I nudged Jasmine’s feet off the sofa, and took the seat. “where is your book?” she asked immediately noticing its’ absence, “I gave it to the visitor,” I replied mysteriously, smirking when she pulled a face. “I wish you would just say Charlie,” she muttered, I laughed untying my hair, and letting it fall around my shoulders, “I enjoy winding you up though,” I teased, laughing as she groaned sinking into the sofa, her face darkened when I turned to see who it was that she was glaring at. 

“y/l/n, you haven’t seen Jasmine, have you?” Bigger asked, I shook my head, suddenly very glad that Jasmine had been able to duck fast enough, and curl up, her head rested against my lap, “damn it, I thought I saw her,” he muttered. The second he was gone, I turned to Jasmine, my eyebrow raised, “don’t say it,” she muttered sitting back up slowly but remaining slumped down, just low enough that she couldn’t be seen from behind. 

“you know damn well I'm gonna say it regardless, so I suggest you start talking,” she sighed, “I spoke to him one time, and we went to Hogsmeade one time, one blasted time! One time – you got that?” I rolled my eyes, tucking my knees into the back of the sofa as I turned to face her, “and now he’s got it in his head that we are something, and I can’t get rid of him. believe me when I say I've tried.” 

I attempted to mask the smile on my face, apparently unsuccessfully as she glared at me, “it isn’t funny, at least you’ve got Charlie,” I rolled my eyes, “Jas, me and Charlie have grown up together,” she shrugged, “you have a ready-made husband whenever you want it, I've got that idiot chasing after me,” she muttered gesturing to where Bigger was still looking for her. 

“the chances of me marrying him are slim Jas, we are friends, he’ll realise soon enough that he can do so much better,” she rolled her eyes, toying with the friendship bracelets we had made in the second year and still wore. “that’s bull crap, and you know it, you love him as so much more than a friend, and don’t even try and palm him off as a brother, your sketchbook is full of drawings of him, and you still wear that bracelet he gave you three years ago,” she gestured to the crystal bracelet on my wrist, with one black bead surrounding the purple crystals, I shrugged playing with it. 

“just because of that, doesn’t mean we’ll get married,” she rolled her eyes, “oh Merlin,” she muttered ducking back down on the sofa – cutting our conversation short – and grabbing a blanket which we arranged over her, I put my legs down for her to lie on, while the blanket masked the rest of her. “y/l/n, are you sure you haven’t seen her? I can’t find her anywhere,” I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes, knowing full well Jas was making no such effort beneath the blanket. 

“I haven’t Bigger, she’s probably gone up to our dorm for an early night she was really tired at the match,” the little white lie seemed to finally get rid of him, and he disappeared off to his friends, “thank Merlin you are such a good liar,” Jas stated sitting back up, “I’ll take the compliment that is in there,” I muttered as she curled up opposite me. she smirked fiddling with a piece of stray hair, “let’s go and have this conversation away from prying ears,” she murmured, “you need to block his view of me,” she added as we collected the blanket, and our various items, before hurrying up the stairs to our dorm. 

Our dorm room was empty, and because of how cold the basements were, most of the beds had blankets and pillows, with multiple duvets falling off them, we sat on Jas’s bed, arranging ourselves at opposites end of the bed, under the various blankets and cushions. “are you going to tell him?” she persisted reclining against her pillows, “well I gave him by sketchbook to look through, so I’ll be talking to him about it anyway…”

Her eyebrow rose, “what’s so special about the recent drawings anyway? I don’t mean that in a mean way – but what is the significance?” I blushed slightly, feeling heat rise to my cheeks in the cold room. “most of the recent ones, are of him, and various pictures I found of us when I was clearing out my room, plus a few… shall we say, scenarios,” her eyebrow rose further, “oh, so you kind of admitted it through the drawings?” I nodded, reaching to take her hand, she squeezed mine gently. 

“so, will I get to discuss bridesmaid dresses this time tomorrow?” I shook my head as she laughed, “it will probably just be a light conversation about our feelings for each other, as friends, or whatever,” she looked doubtful, “let me know the flower colours once you’ve decided, can’t have the maid of honour looking trash,” I groaned as she doubled over laughing. 

“nothing will happen,” I assured her, fiddling with the various bracelets on my left wrist again, she hummed disbelievingly. “if you say so,” she replied doubtfully, I shook my head smiling, “if you are gonna tease me about Charlie, you best believe I'm gonna tease you about Roberts. Was that the date you complained endlessly about?” she nodded, hiding her face in her hands, “it was so bad, he was so out of his depth, and I sat thinking about how much clothing I had worn that week and how long it would take to separate my lights and darks,” I didn’t bother attempting to conceal my laugh, as my shoulders shook. 

She rolled her eyes shoving me lightly, “it was that bad, and I've gotta go through more dates like that, once my parents begin setting me up,” she groaned, “don’t worry girl, I’ll be here to listen to the various complaints,” she groaned again, “and you’ll be happily married to Charlie,” I scoffed only to receive a dark glare, “and I’ll probably marry Roberts out of desperation.”

I sighed crawling up the bed, and pulling her into me for a hug, “oh sweetie, you won’t marry Roberts, you are far too good for that useless lump, you’ll marry someone like Malfoy, widely immature so you can scold them, and probably several years younger,” she laughed, nudging my lightly, “what are we gonna do when we leave this place?” she asked with a sigh, “well we are going to yell ‘freedom’ as we leave the castle, then we are probably gonna cry the whole way back to London, then we’ll probably go to my house and reminisce over our time at boarding school, and then we’ll probably drink fire whiskey for the rest of the night,” she nodded smiling, “deal.”

…..

One minute I found myself cosied up in my bed, huddled under my warm blankets, listening to the water slapping against our window, the next my blanket had been pulled off, and Jasmine and Lucy were staring down expectantly at me. “what?” I groaned grouchily, turning to see the clock flashing 6am, “do you two have nothing better to do at 6am?” I grumbled reaching for my blanket and huddling back under it, only to have it pulled off me again. 

“you have a big day to get ready for,” Lucy stated, glancing at her I realised she was already dressed in her school uniform, with only her hair left to do. “a big day,” Jas repeated smirking as she waved her wand, and all remaining layers of my bed tidied themselves up at the end of the bed, “stop lollygagging, and let’s get ready,” the pair cheered over enthusiastically, groaning I sat up, running a hand through my hair, and realising they weren’t going to disappear any time soon, I began to inch towards my slippers. 

Jas was already handing me my uniform by the time I had got off my bed, with one noticeable difference, “since when did my skirts get so short!?!” the pair smiled, quickly slipping their wands into their pockets. Sighing I grabbed my wand, and walked into the bathroom, showering quickly, I swapped into my uniform, the skirt wasn’t as bad on, as it had looked on the hanger, but I still felt mortified at how exposed my figure actually was. 

The blouse fitted easily, and I planned to wrap a scarf around me if in doubt, the cloak was the only thing that hadn’t ‘magically’ changed size, and instead covered my whole uniform – maybe there was one bonus. Reappearing in the dorm room, Jas and Lucy immediately sat me down, and began to straighten my hair, “is there a reason you are doing this?” I grumbled grudgingly watching as my natural waves were tamed, and then lightly curled to look less unruly.

“you’re meeting up with Charlie,” the pair replied, “so what? he’s my friend,” I muttered under my breath, shutting my eyes I cursed silently. It was going to be a long day, judging from how it had started. The pair rolled their eyes, continuing to style my hair. By breakfast I was relieved to be able to get away from the pair for five minutes, as Terence had pulled me aside before we could leave, 

“you’ll be nice to Charlie, won’t you?” he asked as we stood in the corner of the common room. I stared at him confused, “the twins told me you gave him your sketchbook for the night,” my eyebrow rose silently, I was seriously going to have to talk to those two, “I didn’t know it was such common knowledge,” I muttered, Terence laughed, “it isn’t, but they told me, when they saw him with it last night.”

I couldn’t resist the temptation to roll my eyes, “those two and their ideas,” I muttered under my breath, “we are practically family,” he reminded me before his tone suddenly serious “just be nice to him,” he stated, I nodded rolling my eyes slightly, “I'm serious, they said he needs to talk to you about a lot, and I think he does, be nice to him.” I mock saluted him, “I will, I promise,” he smiled gently, walking off to his friends, 

I rolled my eyes to myself, what was with everyone this morning? Sighing I made my way down to the great hall, and hurried over to the Slytherin table where my friends were waiting, “what did Terence want?” Jas asked as Lucy slid in opposite us, while a few of our other friends clustered around us, “oh, he was just saying about being nice to Charlie,” I muttered pouring myself a mug of coffee, and ignored the curious glances from the name of the second oldest Weasley brother passing my lips.

Half an hour before the end of breakfast, I left the great hall, noticing that Charlie stood up at the same time. Paying no attention to anyone else, I stepped out into the corridor, and knowing Charlie was behind me, walked down an empty corridor, and took a seat on one of the window sills, a moment later I was joined by Charlie, who was holding my sketchbook. He placed it between us, as he huddled opposite me on the window sill, “I looked through it,” he began, I said nothing allowing him to continue, and instead rested my head on the window, letting the cool glass calm my burning face. 

“they are really beautiful,” he murmured, “especially the ones of the future,” he opened my sketchbook, flicking to a page I had drawn only a few weeks before, of us at graduation as I imagined it. I smiled slowly, avoiding meeting his eyes, he placed his hand under my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes, “I love every single one of the drawings, every single one of them. especially the ones of us together, but,” my breath hitched quietly. “but I don’t love them nearly as much as I love the person who drew them.”

My breath was still hitched until I remembered how to breathe again, he smiled gently, watching me take small breaths, “I love you so damn much,” he murmured picking up my hand, and intwining it with him, “and I would never have forgiven myself if I hadn’t told you before we left,” I stared up to him for a moment, “I'm so glad you did,” he smiled flicking the book shut, “maybe you should draw a few more futures,” he murmured after a moment’s pause, “like coming to Bill’s wedding, our first date, our marriage, our children…” he continued, before looking down at me and spying my bright red cheeks, 

“too soon?” he asked anxiously, I shook my head quickly, reaching for my sketchbook, “I wasn’t completely honest with you when I gave you this,” I told him quietly, removing the charm I had placed on it, and handed it back to him, revealing every drawing of what he had just mentioned, “how did you?” he asked shocked his eyes flicking from drawing to drawing.

“because I've felt the same way about you for so long,” I murmured, inching up to him, and then resting my head on his shoulder, he smiled, turning to press a kiss to my head, “I love them,” he murmured running his hand over the book cover, before turning to me, “I love you.” I smiled, “I don’t need to tell you that I love you, you know I do,” he nodded smiling, “I know you do, I've known for a while,” I groaned my face turning red again, “but I think its adorable,” he amended still smiling, I groaned curling up into his side, 

“I'm a Slytherin, I am not adorable,” he laughed shaking his head. “I don’t care what house you are, you are still adorable,” I groaned nudging him, “do your parents know?” he shrugged scratching the back of his neck, “so they might,” I shook my head smiling at him, “I'm always the last to know,” he laughed, pressing a kiss to my cheek, “you are my first though,” I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness, “your mum will hate me for that, and hate you even more for saying it,” he shook his head smirking, “she could never hate you, she loves you, and always says that she wants pretty grandchildren. Who could be prettier than you?” 

I groaned good humouredly curling up next to him, the sketchbook balanced on his lap, just as we settled, half of the Weasley clan came into view – Terence included, “oh Merlin,” I muttered as they approached us all smiling toothily. One glance down at our intwined hands and they all cheered loudly, “about time,” the twins and Terence commented, smirks across their face, as various coins changed hands. I shot Charlie a look who simply shook his head, “why am I not surprised?” I muttered, 

“right we’ve got to start the bets on how long for a ring,” the three of them began muttering as they walked off, while Ginny and Ron slid in next to the pair of us, hugging us both tightly. “I can’t wait for you to be my sister,” Ginny commented, and I didn’t need to turn to know Charlie was glaring at her, “he just has to hurry up and ask you,” Ron commented from the other side of him, a similar glint in his eye to that of his sister. 

The pair departed shortly after smiling happily, “I guess they are right,” he murmured, I nodded turning to face him, “you’ll have to ask me soon,” I teased, he groaned rolling his eyes, hugging me into his side. He nodded smiling, “I'm so glad we sorted this,” I smiled, “me too Charlie, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Check out my profile for other Harry Potter fanfics! :)


End file.
